It's Gotta Be Love
by radical-teen
Summary: “Maybe, just maybe, it’s magic,” Draco gave Hermione a knowing smile. Prompt: Magic. DracoHermione. Dramione


**Title :** It's Gotta Be Love

**Characters :** DHr

**Rated : **PG

**Word Count : **749

**Prompt : **#08; Magic

**Summing It Up : **_"Maybe, just maybe, it's magic," Draco gave Hermione a knowing smile._

**A/N : **The ending, if you do not understand, you can always ask me. But you guys are smart, you get what I mean don't you?

"Oh Jesus, damn it," Hermione swore colorfully under her breath as she stared at her shattered potion vial in front of her, the pale green liquid oozing slowly out of the cracks. Whipping her head around, her face was turning red in anger as Millicent Bulstrode stood behind her, trying hard not to laugh out loud. Hermione was sure the person who had tripped her and causing her vial to shatter was her. Livid, she stalked over to Millicent, who was still laughing silently, a few Slytherins had gathered behind her.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you," whispered Hermione dangerously. "You did that, because you were jealous. Because you know that even though you are in Slytherin, no self respecting teacher would give you any grade higher than a D. you just want someone to score lower than you this time."

Millicent immediately stopped laughing and took a step towards Hermione. "Look Mudblood, don't go thinking you are all that, because you are not. How dare you even speak to your superiors like this? You are nothing but filth; you don't even deserve to look at us in the eye. Go back to where you belong, Mudblood, don't tarnish the name of us witches with the likes of _you_," she said with a snicker.

Instinctively, Hermione raised her hand ready to punch Millicent when Harry and Ron held her back and tugged back to her seat. "Look Hermione, no point acting stupid over her. Just go back and fill another vial and hand that one up," said Harry in attempt to calm Hermione down.

Draco watched as Harry and Ron pulled his potions partner back to her cauldron, Hermione's hands shaking in anger as she reached to fill another vial, only to realize that someone had cleared her cauldron. Closing her eyes, she let a loud groan escape as she sunk onto her stool. Behind her Neville Longbottom started apologizing profusely when he realized what he had done. Harry quickly went to assure him that it wasn't entirely his fault so as to get him to quieten down before Hermione exploded again.

Draco looked down at the vial of pale green liquid in his hands, contemplating what to do. Hermione had cleared his cauldron earlier on for him. Quickly, he labeled the vial and nonchalantly handed it up at Snape's desk and joined the mass of students filing out of the class before anyone noticed what he had done.

Snape walked around the class handing out the grades for the previous potions lesson. Hermione shuddered at the though of the kind of taunts Snape would put her through when he reached her.

Bracing herself for the humiliation of befall on when Snape walked towards her, tight lipped, she was surprised when he just left her work on her table and walked away without another word. Peeking from the corner, she saw a big E written on her paper. Exceeds Expectations! How was it possible when she hadn't even handing in a sample of the potion? The notes and observations were not enough to earn her such a grade; the highest would only be a P.

Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Professor, are you sure that I got an E? I do not recall handing in a sample of the potion that day Sir."

Snape gave a loud audible sigh as he turned to face her. "Unless your name is not 'Hermione Granger', I am compiled to think that it would have been impossible to have misread your name." replied Snape before turning his attention back to handing out the grades.

"I'm very disappointed in you Draco. But I am not able to give you a passing grade and you know it," Snape's voice droned from her left. Turning, Hermione saw a large P written on in paper in Draco's hands. Draco placed the paper flat on the paper and turned to her.

"Well then, congratulations on that E, Miss-Know-It-All," said Draco.

"Wait, wait. You got a P? Are you serious? But your potion looked fine that day. In fact it looked better than most of the students in this class. Heck Draco, you should be getting the E, not me. I deserve the P, I didn't even hand in the sample, it would not have been possible for me to get an E!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Maybe, just maybe, it's magic," Draco gave Hermione a knowing smile.

And at that moment she realized what he really meant.


End file.
